This invention relates generally to eyeglasses and more particularly to an eyeglass frame which presents a striking ornamental appearance.
Eyeglasses are a necessary accessory to the many people who suffer from various forms of vision impairment. While eyeglass frames are available in a wide variety of styles and colors, eyeglass frames in general continue to have a form that closely follows function and continue to present a largely pragmatic appearance.